The Regulars
The Regulars are a five-person crew on a brew-sade to find the best drinks the realm can offer. No matter the city, domain, or continent, if there's alcohol, there's a chance you'll run into the Regulars there. Philip the "Alchemist" This 32-year-old male human is the second-born son of a noble family. Thus, he received no land, but a large sum of coin that he is using to fund his friends' excursions around the breweries and vineyards of Quelmar. Phil justifies the expenses as "research" for the microbrewery/bar he plans on opening upon settling down. He and his wife Eryn are in no rush, though, as the Regulars close out their second year on the road. Favorite Drink: Highland Mist (still trying to get his hands on a Silverforge Rare Stout) Eryn the "Cleric" This abstinent, 56-year-old female half-elf often finds herself nursing those nursing hangovers. She loves and cares for her husband deeply, but sometimes she forgets why she first fell for that human with a big heart and bigger dreams. This wasn't the life she planned, but Eryn loves the opportunity to travel and pick up new languages. Eryn is not actually a cleric; it's part of Phil's nicknames for the group. Philip thought it would be hilarious to compare their ragtag team to those adventuring types. It has occasionally caused some misunderstandings, but Eryn begrudgingly admits it raises spirits. Plus, sometimes she does pray to Pelor for patience. Favorite Drink: Virgin Sacrifice (a non-alcoholic Sacrifice: Dragonblood, ginger beer, & cinnamon) Steindrainer the "Barbarian" Uthal "Steindrainer" Lakanu received his nickname from his chief when the young goliath outdrank the rest of his tribe at 17-years-old. Ten years later, Steindrainer is still trying to quench his thirst, having left the mountains behind for ale-filled civilization. He quickly ran into Philip and Eryn early in their travels. Philip samples every new drink he finds, leaving a lot of barely-touched mugs for Steindrainer to finish. Philip regrets that the subtleties of drinks are lost on Steindrainer, but hey, that new bar will need a bouncer. Favorite Drink: Frenzywater, or whatever's strongest at the bar Celine the "Bard" Celine is a social ''drinker, and after a few drinks will inevitably be flirting, trying to start karaoke, or both. The 21-year-old satyr has a way with words and music, and she brings her hedonistic lifestyle from the forest where she grew up to wherever their travels take them. Philip first brought her on board because of her brother, Byron, but he has to admit he enjoys her stories and the discounts she can haggle. '''Favorite Drink:' Ashberry Wine Byron the "Druid" Byron has a magical knack for assessing hops, grains, and vintages, and he won't hesitate to tell you your opinion is wrong. The 24-year-old male satyr liked Phrygian-scale panpipes before they were cool, and snobbishly insists steel swords aren't "natural." Despite his anti-social tendencies, his drink expertise makes him an invaluable asset to the Regulars, and Philip hopes one day he could convince Byron to run his microbrewery. However, such a settled, honest life might resemble bowing to "the man" too much for Byron. Favorite Drink: Hard Kombucha